Historia sin nombre: capítulo 1
by Miguel Lopez lagoa
Summary: una historia sin nombre de alguien sin nombre


El momento se acerca, el rey Davos ya se encuentra en el balcón de su enorme palacio, expectante ante el lamentable espectáculo que estaba ansioso por ver. Diego y sus hombres están escoltando a los futuros muertos que llegarán al infinito a través de las piedras que lanzarán los soldados.

Los testigos están divididos en dos enormes gradas a cada lado de la plaza. A la izquierda del rey, en unas gradas ruinosas de madera, un montón de gente llorando y rogando. Niños gritando en sacos harapientos. Mujeres, hombres y niños con el pelo rapado para evitar que los piojos y las pulgas se propaguen por sus cabezas.

A la derecha del rey, en unas gradas de piedra reluciente a la luz de la mañana, un conjunto de personas civilizadas brindando y hablando amistosamente. Niños riendo embutidos en trajes militares y religiosos. Herederos de sus padres influyentes, ajenos a los desgraciados de la otra grada. Diego acaba por entrar en la plaza con los prisioneros y sus hombres. Sus ojos amarillos reflejan una vida criminal y destructiva, pero sus labios gruesos rebelan arrepentimiento. Su pelo negro a media altura se mueve firmemente a cada paso que da. La derecha calla y la izquierda grita al ver a sus familiares condenados injustamente.

Diego levanta la cabeza con su cara serena mientras sus hombres aseguran a los presos a la plataforma. Parece que Diego está espera algo más que un discurso del rey, algo más que el mensaje de someterse ante la autoridad de una persona que solo mira por sus intereses.

—Hoy es un gran día, los grandes magos de esta ciudad serán limpiados por el uso ilegítimo de la magia —Empieza diciendo el rey. Se calla de pronto, posiblemente para coger aire y pensar su siguiente frase, pero no es así, su cuerpo se queda completamente inmóvil y poco a poco se cae hacia atrás hasta que cae sobre la alfombra del segundo piso de su palacio. Diego, sin decir una sola palabra, escala el edificio sin prisa hasta llegar al suelo del balcón sin apenas esfuerzo. Encontró a Davos inerte en el suelo, paralizado y tapándose la cara con los brazos, como si un animal salvaje le estuviera a punto de atacar. El silencio invade la plaza mientras Diego comprueba que el rey está realmente muerto y petrificado en el suelo. Se dirige al balcón sin ningún tipo de prisa para hablar ante la plaza muda y expectante.

—El rey ha muerto por parálisis inmediata. Por la muerte del rey y porque soy el máximo responsable de esta ciudad en este momento, exijo que se cierren las puertas de la ciudad hasta que encontremos al culpable. Mientras se investiga su muerte, la cuidad permanecerá cerrada y los condenados de hoy quedarán en la cárcel hasta nueva orden. —ordena antes de cerrar las puertas y salir de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?—Dice una voz aguda y suave de mujer detrás de Diego. Su pelo del color de la madera clara parece no obedecer a nadie. De hecho, un mechón liso de su espesa melena cae entre sus ojos verdes hasta llegar a su mejilla izquierda. Su cara del color de la nieve revela una sonrisa pícara entre sus labios que dejan escapar unas hermosas perlas que ocultan un túnel secreto hacia el alma de aquella joven. Diego se abalanza sobre la joven abrazándola. Ella responde con el mismo gesto.

—Pronto esta ciudad será nuestra, la gente nos querrá y nos amará casi tanto como te quiero a ti. —Dice Diego de pronto.

La llave de la puerta de la habitación se cierra desde dentro. Desde el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta, unos gritos extraños se suceden una y otra vez mientras unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación retumban al unísono.

Más tarde, una reunión de emergencia tiene lugar en una habitación del palacio bajo la vigilancia de los hombres de Diego.

—Señores consejeros, tenemos pruebas de que alguien ha envenenado al rey, nosotros somos los únicos con derecho a tratar con él en persona y por lo tanto, hay un traidor entre nosotros.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dar órdenes a los hombres del rey?

—Estoy aquí para garantizar la seguridad y la sucesión. Tenemos que actuar rápido. —Poco después, los guardias de Diego, que estaban en la puerta de la sala, escuchan unos gritos aterradores al otro lado de la puerta mientras un reguero de sangre se cuela por debajo de la puerta. Los La reunión había terminado y los dos asesinos salían de la sala con paso ligero.

—Limpiad la sala con la máxima discreción. —Dice Diego a los guardias sin pararse ni un segundo.

Llegaron al puente que cruza el río en las alturas, en dirección a la casa de los asesinos.

—Hoy es luna llena, procure calmarse durante la tarde. —Comenta amablemente un guardia ya mayor, confidente de Diego y posiblemente su guerrero más cercano.

—Tendré en cuenta tu consejo, pero será difícil con ella viviendo en mi casa. —Contesta mientras señala a Ana.

— ¡Eres un general con suerte!—Sigue diciendo el hombre mientras ellos siguen su camino.

Llegando a la casa de Diego, encontramos una primera barrera de guardias a la entrada de su castillo. Unos laberintos enormes bordean su casa, pero ellos conocen el camino hasta la segunda barrera. Una vez dentro de los jardines del palacio, otros guardias vigilan la entrada desde las escaleras.

— ¡Hola chicos!—Grita Ana nada más entrar en la casa. Hay un elfo muy atento a un tablero de algún juego sin importancia.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal el espectáculo del rey?—Pregunta el elfo girándose para observar la cara de los asesinos.

Sus ojos no tienen color, bueno, en realidad los ojos de todo elfo son completamente negros, por lo que parecen dos pozos sin fondo.

Su cara y su cuerpo de color verde le permiten viajar entre los bosques sin ser visto, a pesar de su gran tamaño.

Tiene una ficha de ajedrez entre los dedos y la coloca suavemente sobre el tablero.

— ¿No estarás haciendo trampas?—Pregunta una voz femenina mientras una niña de al menos catorce años entra en la sala desde otra habitación de la casa.

Tiene una manzana en la mano izquierda y con la derecha acusa firmemente al elfo.

Tiene el pelo castaño claro, como su hermana Ana, y unos ojos tremendamente verdes asoman entre sus pestañas.

Su estatura no pasa del metro y medio pero su alma es la más grande de la habitación.

—No, ¿por quién me tomas? Solo estaba haciendo predicciones. Otras dos personas entran en la casa, un guardia con otra persona con un saco en la cabeza.

— ¿Quién es?—Pregunta Diego sin más.

—Dice que es un mensajero de Línordum y dijo que solo hablaría con Diego, nadie más debe escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

— Quítale el saco y la mordaza y átale a la silla de interrogación. —Contesta Diego sin más. Poco después, en una pequeña sala, Diego y el mensajero empiezan a negociar.

— ¿Quién te envía?

—Hüter de Línordum, el capitán general de la ciudad y protector del reino humano.

—No me gusta ese cargo, voy a crear una república en Teluria y nadie lo va a impedir.

—Hüter está de acuerdo con eso.

— ¿Y qué quiere de mí?

—Quiere conocerte y recompensarte por la muerte de Davos. Quiere que te encuentres con él dentro de diez días, tienes tres días para salir de Teluria y en el cuarto día de viaje tendrás que recoger a Alaes.

—Yo no obedezco órdenes ¿Quién te has creído que soy?

—Eres Diego de Teluria, hijo de padres asesinados por el rey, fuiste voluntario al entrar en la guardia, pero ascendiste hasta que tuviste el poder suficiente para matar al rey.

—Voy a conocer a Hüter dentro de diez días. —Acepta Diego sin más.

—Entonces nos veremos dentro de diez días. —Contesta el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Hoy es luna llena y seguro que Hüter no te ha contado nada sobre eso y no vas a salir de esta habitación.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, unos aullidos se escuchan desde la sala de interrogación. Poco después, se escuchan unos gritos que acallan el sonido de los huesos al romperse. Poco después, los gritos cesan y Diego sale de la habitación con la boca y las manos llenas de sangre.


End file.
